Guilt Trip
by Starrilight-Hotaru
Summary: As far as affairs go, this one was sure to ruin quite a few lives. "If you love me so much then why'd you let me go?" A re-imagining of Not My Fiancé. AU SR
1. Chapter 1

It is rated M for the overall theme and sexual content.

Disclaimer: I claim to own nothing. Do with that information what you will.

* * *

_Guilt Trip - Chapter 1_

* * *

She sat in front of the mirror, her chocolate eyes popping under her smoky eyelids. A steady hand painted plump lips a bold red, and then tied sun-kissed curly brown locks into a loose side ponytail. The silver hoops that hung from her ears dangled precariously, giving off the illusion of a long neck. Very carefully, she worked the embroidered fish net stockings up her slender legs. Stuffing her feet in a pair of high heeled boots before she smoothed out the short royal blue dress she was wearing.

She looked over her image in the mirror. She adjusted her bra so that her assets were properly displayed. She had to look her best since she was sure they were going to break up. After all, his wedding was the next day. And this, she believed, was the best she had looked in a while. A reminder of what he chose not to have.

His car announced his arrival before his knock did, the smooth purr of the engine hummed softly underneath her bedroom window. She stole a glance, noting that his tuxedo was hanging up in the back seat. She sat for a moment longer before making her way to the door. After taking a deep breath she opened the door and tossed him a most nonchalant glance.

"Don't you have a key?" She asked with a roll of her eyes.

"I wasn't sure if you wished for me to use it." He replied as she stepped aside to allow him into her home. His eyes travelled up and down her frame while he hid his true feelings behind an emotionless mask.

"Did I ever say otherwise?" She asked tapping her chin lightly before turning into her living room, surprised that he didn't follow her in. "Is there a problem?" She called back to him.

"I can't stay too long… I just needed to talk to you." He said stiffly deciding that staying rooted to his spot was his best option.

"Ah wedding preparations and all that…" She said softly before walking back up to him. "How was the rehearsal dinner? Sorry I couldn't make it." She said sarcastically.

"It was… well rehearsed…" He replied under his breath earning a light laugh from the female before him.

"That's a polite answer coming from you I suppose. So why exactly are you here?" She asked knowing damned well why he had made his way into her home.

"I need to apologize to you for the incident that happened a few days ago…" He started, but she was happy to elaborate for him.

"You mean when you backed me up against a wall and kissed me a week before your wedding. And then proceeded to pull my skirt up, and eat your fill all while your wife was in the next room?" She replied a bit more scathingly than she had anticipated.

"Fiancée…" He corrected.

"How quaint is it that that is the part of the sentence that you wish to correct mere hours before your wedding day?"She asked before she began to turn away on her heel.

"Don't…" He started before grabbing her wrist and twirling her back towards him. His fingers reached out and caressed her cheek. "Don't make this goodbye something horrible."

"And I suppose you think you can turn it into something beautiful?" She said stepping forward, invading his space with her scent and body.

"I'm sorry…" He muttered before pulling her into his body and capturing her lips in a long and passionate kiss. She felt him pulling away and the thought of him leaving sat for a moment in her mind. But he simply pulled off the coat he was wearing and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist.

"I'll probably forgive you." She replied before he grabbed her lips once more this time a little bit more forcefully. "I always do…"

It only took a few seconds for them to reach the edge of disaster, though the freefall to the rocks below would be something for later. He lifted her up and started heading towards her bedroom. Her legs were locked around his waist as one arm held her against him and the other hand unbuttoned his shirt. He tossed her on the bed, only to be flipped over when he joined her. She sat her bottom right against his budding erection before laying her chest flush against his own. She looked at him through half lidded almost drunken eyes.

"Come on…" She whispered her warm breath blowing over his cheeks. "Give me something to remember.

"As you wish..."


	2. Chapter 2

It is rated M for the overall theme and sexual content.

Disclaimer: I claim to own nothing. Do with that information what you will.

* * *

_Guilt Trip - Chapter 2_

* * *

The young woman's hand flew from under her comforter in a half hearted attempt to find the location of her cell phone which had been singing the jingle that announced her cousin for the last five minutes. When her fingers finally grasped the slender object she was surprised to see seven missed calls before answering.

"Hello?" She said groggily.

"Rin, where are you? We are supposed to be getting ready for the wedding…" Kagome sighed out.

"I'm not really in a wedding mood today Kags." Rin responded tunneling back under her comforter into the already occupied pocket of warmth that she had been sleeping in.

"Stop being selfish, he is your friend. You can at least support him on his big day. Besides if you don't come I will send Izayoi to come and get you." Kagome threatened.

"Fine, I'll be there dressed in an hour." Rin replied not really wanting to deal with the aftermath that would be caused if someone rode up to her home and recognized the second car in her drive way.

"Also if you hear from the groom, Inuyasha has been waiting on him for thirty minutes. Tell him to call. No one has heard from him since he headed out to that hotel last night…" Kagome replied before yelling something to someone behind her.

"You know if I see him I'll let him know." Rin muttered before clicking the phone off. She was extremely careful not to touch the other occupant in her king size bed. But she did get close enough to him to feel the warmth radiating from his body. "Are you awake?" She called softly.

"Barely…" the man responded snaking an arm around her nude form and pulling her closer.

Rin raised her eyebrow at the movement, having not excepted any affection the morning after. But she supposed that might have been too cold even for him. "Even though we couldn't last forever, and I may feel like an idiot, this was a nice parting gift." She said after a few moments of silence.

She pecked his forehead and got out of bed, promising herself that this would be the last time. The dark curtain that was her hair toppled down to her waist, covering the light fresh scratch marks that now adorned her back.

"It was something to remember…" He muttered the tinge of guilt being pushed away from his mind in favor of getting a final look at his nude ex-lover. He burned the image of her walking naked casually into the bathroom into his memories. Blood rushed once again to his loins as he focused in on the bounce of her perky breast. He yearned to taste her sweet flesh again, to dine in between her legs, to cover her chest in love bites so that he could know of his claim if only for a little while. But it couldn't be. He knew even more so than her that they had to stop this.

"Sesshomaru…" She called sweetly. And he noticed that this was the first time during this particular encounter that she had said his name. He wondered how much he would miss that. "You'll have to get your tux from the car and get dressed here or you are going to be late to your own wedding."

"And you?" He asked, not at all disappointed when she reappeared in a very short robe, the bright yellow fabric bringing out her skin tone.

"I have an outfit to wear… You brought it for me, remember?" Rin replied before walking to her closet pulling out a floor length orange gown with a split that rode up to the middle of her thigh and embellished with yellow accents. The last time she had donned this particular gown she had later found herself bent over a cocktail bar in a closed dining hall after a charity event. It had been quite the night. She smiled at the memory briefly before she turned on her heel only to find Sesshomaru standing right behind her.

It took no more than a second for Rin's gown to be dropped to the floor as Sesshomaru attacked her lips and pushed her against her closet door. He too remembered that night and he found his resolve wane into nothingness as the desire to relive it reared its head. "Thirty minutes…" He whispered huskily into her ear. If he couldn't have her then, he knew he would rip that gown off of her to have her later. It was a reaction neither of them could afford.

"We don't have time…" Rin moaned out as Sesshomaru slid his hands underneath her robe, quite pleased to find her without any under garments. Rin shuddered as Sesshomaru prodded her core with his fingers, teasing her.

"Rin…" He purred, pulling her flimsy robe from her shoulders and allowing it to pool at her feet.

"At some point we have to be mature and… and…" Rin started but wasn't able to finish. Sesshomaru had grown bored and immediately knelt down and begun his favorite pastime. Rin never could think straight when his tongue was in between her legs. "Fif… Fifteen…"


	3. Chapter 3

It is rated M for the overall theme and sexual content.

Disclaimer: I claim to own nothing. Do with that information what you will.

* * *

_Guilt Trip - Chapter 3_

* * *

"So did you get Rin?" Inuyasha asked his fiancée as he stood in front of his mirror at home adjusting his tie.

"Yes, I did, she is going to get dressed at home and then met us here." Kagome replied as she did her makeup in a mirror, miles away from her lover.

"Did she tell Sesshomaru I am tired of waiting on him?" The hanyou asked, annoyance leaking into his voice.

"Not this again… Inuyasha, Rin and Sesshomaru are not together. Rin doesn't know where he is either."Kagome said with a sigh.

Ever since the group had begun high school together, Inuyasha had insisted that his brother and his girlfriend's cousin were secretly together, possibly mated. It was something that the two in question adamantly denied and Inuyasha never could get his hands on any concrete evidence. All he knew was that he hadn't truly smelt Rin since they were around sixteen and Sesshomaru was nineteen. And that the two seemed to somehow always be out of the country at corresponding times when they got older.

He was given two explanations for these occurrences. The first came from Rin and was that she was friends with quite a large group of youkai and liked to keep her private life just that, and therefore masked her scent, though she never told him how. It was an argument that made sense, but Inuyasha was convinced it was untrue. And this hunch left him not believing her.

The second explanation for behavior he deemed suspicious was that Rin and Sesshomaru traveled a lot for their jobs. So of course sometimes their schedules for being out of the country would overlap, but that didn't mean they were together. It was more hogwash as far as Inuyasha was concerned. It happened too often in his book.

"One day they are going to be exposed, just you wait…" Inuyasha muttered as he practically heard his fiancée roll her eyes over the phone.

He didn't mind, he was used to this reaction. But he wondered how long his perfect brother could control the world and not slip up. It had almost been a decade since the first time he noticed Sesshomaru looking at Rin with an extra bit of interest. Interest the girl seemingly returned and interest that the older youkai had since kept hidden.

"He's getting married today. If he was in some secret relationship with Rin, why would he be marrying Sara?" Kagome sighed out as she put on a pearl necklace, chancing a brief look at the shoes she knew would give her blisters. "This would be the perfect time to run away with Rin…"

"Because it is an arranged marriage, Inukimi knows exactly what she is doing. She knows Sesshomaru doesn't want Sara, and that's why she is making him marry her. She has to have something big over him, I just can't figure out what…" Inuyasha replied twisting his arm at a weird angle in an attempt to properly set his cuff links. "She's killing two birds with one stone, she gets to make him miserable and she gets connections for her business."

Kagome waved her friend Sango away from her hair for a moment as she furrowed her brow and sunk into a chair. "Really Inuyasha, you think she would blackmail him? Why do you think Inukimi would do something like that to Sesshomaru? He is her son." Not to mention, the woman didn't seem as satanic as Sesshomaru and Inuyasha often depicted her. But who was she to judge? She was not overly familiar with her.

"He is also my father's son, which is worse. Look, I know you don't believe me and that's fine. But this marriage is a sham; Inukimi is using it to her advantage in more ways than one. But I would put money on it ending horribly…" Inuyasha said sternly. "Besides, I know you think I am weird, but this Sara wench is right bonkers."

Kagome once again let out a sigh. Her fiancé was crazy but he hadn't changed his tune of insanity in quite a while so she continued to ignore it. She still loved him. "Just wish them the best at the reception Inuyasha. Keep your conspiracy theories to yourself just for today, for me…"

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you." The hanyou replied before hanging up.

Kagome turned to her friend Sango before tossing her phone on a nearby night stand. "Is there trouble in paradise?" Sango asked noting her friend's strange look.

"No Inuyasha is just crazy as always. He is still convinced that Rin is in a secret relationship with Sesshomaru." Kagome replied as Sango began to curl her hair.

"Oh, I remember him saying something like that when we graduated. I thought he was over it." The older young woman replied. "And I hope not, we've known Rin forever and to not be the ones to know about a relationship of that magnitude... That would be weird right?"

"Too weird, but it is just his overactive imagination." Kagome said as she raked her fingers through her curls. "He also isn't fond of Sara, I can't see why though. She is so sweet."

"I know she is right? Sara is a nice girl. I'm sure she and Sesshomaru will have a long prosperous marriage." Sango said with a smile.

"I know they will…" Kagome said with a smile as she pushed Inuyasha's nonsense from her mind. Today was going to be a wonderful day, especially for a wedding. "I know they will."


	4. Chapter 4

It is rated M for the overall theme and sexual content.

Disclaimer: I claim to own nothing. Do with that information what you will.

* * *

_Guilt Trip - Chapter 4a_

* * *

_Many years earlier…_

"That is stupid Kagome, he isn't… I know but… It's not a date, we are just friends… I am not… I mean, he's a nice guy… No I am not delusional… Stop trying to freak me out, we'll talk about this tomorrow." Rin clamped her cell phone shut before flopping down in front of her vanity. She sat there and stared at her teenaged reflection for a moment, not even blinking.

The sixteen year old pulled her hair into a side ponytail before nervously wetting her bottom lip. She experimented with different pouts first, trying to figure out exactly how to look sultry. After failing miserably she decided to concentrate on lip placement. She poked her pink lips out, while scrunching her face up. She supposed she looked like she had just eaten something sour. She happened to be making this awkward face when her nighttime visitor entered her room via the window.

"What exactly are you doing?" Sesshomaru asked causing the young teen to let out a quiet peep. She quickly looked to her door, thankful that she had remembered to close it.

She gave him a silly grin trying to brush her actions off. "Nothing, how was your day?"

"Uneventful, I don't have university this week; my building was shut down because of a burst pipe." Sesshomaru replied his golden eyes running over her before he took his usual seat on her floor leaned against the side of her bed.

"Oh that's cool. I got the highest marks in my class on that paper you helped me revise. So thanks…" Rin said plopping down on the floor next to him.

"Hn, so why were you making hideous faces in your mirror?" Sesshomaru asked as Rin playfully jabbed him in the side.

"I wasn't making faces I was practicing…" Rin said with an exasperated sigh.

"Eating lemons?"

"No not that. I was trying to practice being kissed…" Rin muttered as a hint of shame danced behind her chocolate eyes from her confession. She was expecting him to tease her, not ask her a far too simple question.

"Why?"

A light coat of pink seemed to magically appear on the girl's face. "Well, Kohaku and I have been hanging out a lot and he asked me to go to the movies with him this weekend and Kagome thinks he is going to ask me to date him and try to kiss me, but I haven't been kissed before so I figured I should prepare just in case…" Rin rushed out hoping that Sesshomaru hadn't captured the whole thing. But of course that was nothing more than wishful thinking.

"Sango's little brother?" He questioned after a tense moment of silence.

"Yes, but he isn't really little, he's older than me by a couple months and he is only ten months younger than her. They were actually born in the same year too, _'Irish twins'_." Rin replied stressing the last bit.

"And you want to kiss him?" Sesshomaru asked with a raised brow.

The young teen bit her lip as she thought over the question. "I don't know, maybe? I think my fear of being really bad at it is blocking any logic I could pretend to have." Rin said honestly while leaning her head on her friend's shoulder. "Maybe I'm just making a big deal out of nothing, it is just a kiss."

There was a strange pause between the two, where each seemed trapped in their own thoughts. Then Sesshomaru spoke. "I can show you how." He said a bit too nonchalantly for the conversation.

"Really, you'd do that for me?" Rin asked in awe, almost bouncing from off of the floor in her excitement.

"Only for you…" He replied the hidden meaning lost on the girl as she was too busy brimming with enthusiasm and anticipation.

Rin let out a short breath before giving him a beautiful smile. "Ok then, what should I do?" She asked automatically fidgeting. She couldn't quite calm her nerves, after all she was about to receive her first kiss, it was in a form of a lesson though so she wasn't sure she wanted to count it or not.

"Just calm down and close your eyes." He said; the girl complied sitting back on her legs before she felt him shift in front of her. "Alright, he might do this." Sesshomaru said before lightly pressing his lips against Rin's for a short moment.

"Oh really?" Rin said as a little disappointment found its way into her voice. If that was all kisses were made of maybe she really was over thinking it. But that was the basics of a kiss; she couldn't expect some kind of whirlwind. Perhaps she watched too many romantic movies, but it was going to be Kohaku, she supposed she shouldn't expect much more.

_To be continued..._


	5. Chapter 5

It is rated M for the overall theme and sexual content.

Disclaimer: I claim to own nothing. Do with that information what you will.

* * *

_Guilt Trip - Chapter 4b_

* * *

Sesshomaru was aware, in all actuality if Kohaku did try to kiss her that was probably as far as he would go. He was a timid young man, very gentlemanly; Sesshomaru was neither of those things. And he found himself unsatisfied with his logic so he continued.

"Or…" Sesshomaru said as Rin tensed up her eyes still closed. "Relax Rin…" He commanded quite pleased when the girl once again followed his instructions without question. "Or he might do this."

This time Sesshoumaru pulled her chin towards him, before he pressed his lips against hers a little harder. His tongue swept her bottom lip, an action that immediately caused her to open her mouth ever so slightly. He smirked at her eagerness and pulled away knowingly teasing her. He had to hold back a chuckle when she let out an unintentional quiet groan of disappointment.

Rin's eyes flew open as she stared at Sesshomaru with a strange gleam in her eyes, one that she was too naïve to name, but that he was overly familiar with. "I like the second one better…" Rin said gaining a raised eyebrow from Sesshomaru.

He almost asked her about her rating system but declined in favor of taking the quickest route to hell. "Ok then want to try another?" He asked. Rin nodded her compliance before once again closing her eyes. An evil grin graced Sesshomaru's regal face and he was quite happy she couldn't see it. "He might do this…" Sesshomaru purred right into Rin's ear. She barely had time to let out a gasp before Sesshomaru once again covered her lips with his. Her spine was still in the midst of a shiver when he nibbled gently on her bottom lip. One hand easily found its way to the nape of her neck, the other pushed against her mattress for stability. He swept her bottom lip with his tongue again and gained complete access to the small sweet cavern that was her mouth.

He could feel the heat of a blush rising to her face but he did not stop. He was cautious as he slid his tongue into her mouth. He lightly tapped hers before starting a dance. She mimicked his movement albeit a little clumsily at first. After a minute or so she seemed to recognize the pattern and began to melt into his touch. And just as she began to lift her arms up to embrace him and pull him closer to her now pulsating body, he pulled away.

Her whine was far more audible this time, enough so that she realized what she had done and instantly became ever redder, if it was possible. Sesshomaru had to push the red out of his eyes as he looked at her, bottom lip swollen, half lidded eyes, hair lightly tousled, covered in a virgin's blush. She looked so angelic, and all his mind was concerned with was tainting her.

His inner youkai purred contentedly. "_Mine…"_ It chanted softly, a new habit it had formed about a year prior to this event. He was quite aware of just how much he wanted her, even if she wasn't.

He mustered up his best casual tone not wanting to alert her to his sinful motives, "One more then?" He asked. She seemed to ponder exactly what that meant for a moment, helplessly lost in her own thoughts, before nodding slowly. She parted her lips, her tongue darting out giving them a bit of moisture.

Sesshomaru shifted and using his demonic speed so that she didn't have enough time to even fathom a protest, he sat her in his lap. His claws ran through her hair, releasing it from its signature style and allowing it to cascade down her shoulders and to her back. Her body had tensed but he had already begun to massage the base of her spine causing her muscles to inadvertently relax.

She stared back at him, her eyes refusing to fully open, a gleam of anticipation and trust shining through nonetheless. He leaned forward, pressing his lips against her ear before speaking in a husky tone. "Don't _ever_ let him do this…"

He started off slow again but quickly became more demanding; kissing her until she thought her lungs would explode, their tongues dueling until she swore she was somehow dizzy. And then he gave her but a second to catch her breath before pushing her to the floor and continuing his ministrations. His hard muscular body pressed against her softer curvier one. Her now hardened nipples trapped between them.

One of his hands kneaded the curve of her hips, while the other continued to support the nape of her neck, leaning her head back so he could have better access to her mouth. Her arms stretched up and around him holding him to her body. Then his hand started to sneak up, finding its way under her shirt touching everything in its wake. And finally his lips started to move down, finding their way to the curve of her neck. She let out a light moan, which was accompanied by a guttural purr that erupted from Sesshomaru's chest for a moment.

Rin innocently arched her body towards his, in an attempt to guide his hand closer to hardened nipples that yearned for his touch. But she automatically tensed up when her thigh brushed against Sesshomaru's hardened member. His eyes flew open and with a rough grunt, he immediately pulled away.

Rin sat up as well, red as a beet, trying to readjust her shirt. "I-I wasn't expecting… I m-mean I'm…" She began to immediately stammer refusing to make eye contact with him. It was strange how quickly things had just changed.

"Fuck…" Sesshomaru muttered under his breath before running his hand through his hair. He shouldn't have taken it that far, but she was so willing, so trusting, so innocent. He could practically taste it on her skin. He tried not to take in a deep breath as the scent of both of their arousals wafted heavily through the air. He stood up, Rin immediately doing the same. He walked up to her planting a soft kiss on her forehead far more mindful of their contact than he had ever been before. "I'm sorry…" He whispered before disappearing out of her window.

Rin stood in that spot for a moment before her legs began to shake and she sunk down onto her bed. "I'll probably forgive you."


	6. Chapter 6

It is rated M for the overall theme and sexual content.

Disclaimer: I claim to own nothing. Do with that information what you will.

* * *

_Guilt Trip - Chapter 5_

* * *

"Zip me up will you?" The young bride called to her maid of honor, and the latter couldn't hide her discomfort.

"So you are really going to go through with this?" The other woman asked. Her ruby irises narrowed as she took in the overall appearance of the bride, she did look beautiful even if the sheer corruption behind her perfect smile ruined the entire thing. But she could hide that look in a moment, and that is what truly made her dangerous.

This was not what she thought would happen when she out right refused to be a part of anymore of her uncle's twisted schemes. She thought he would perhaps move on to some other ridiculous plot. But it seemed whatever he had planned with her in mind he had twisted to fit for her best friend Sara. Or maybe this was an entirely new plot. She had no way of knowing.

"Why of course Kagura, my groom is swoon worthy is he not?" Sara asked smiling coldly at her would be friend. But so much had happened between them as of late, perhaps now they were more like strangers the bride mused. She adjusted her bodice a bit before pulling her chocolate colored hair to the side.

Kagura rolled her eyes as she finished zipping up the back of Sara's gown. "You don't owe Naraku anything, you can still get out I can…" Kagura offered trying to take her friend's hand but being swatted away. That action hurt Kagura's pride but she didn't let it show, she wouldn't let Naraku win. Even if he was actively taking everything she loved away from her.

"What help me?" Sara asked before letting out a dark laugh. "Kagura, you can barely help yourself. My business with Naraku is my business, and it would behoove you to stay out of it." She replied pulling at her hair so that it fell half way on her shoulders. She twirled in the mirror giving herself the once over before turning to face Kagura again.

"Sara you're my friend, I just want you safe and happy. This path… It can't lead you there." Kagura argued. She began to twist her signature feather that adorned her hair in between her fingers. All she desired was for Sara to come to her senses and to realize that she was wading into dangerous waters.

"But it already has…" Sara said softly before letting out an innocent giggle that made Kagura wonder if the girl possessed two different personalities.

"The limo has arrived." Kanna called out softly her dark eyes staring into her mirror. She had offered no support to either of the other women in the room as she sat waiting on them. She simply existed.

"Thank you Kanna, I'm glad someone in my wedding party can be of good use…" Sara said with a cold smile.

Kagura grabbed her arm before she could proceed out of the hotel room. "Sara please, what are you two planning?"

Sara pulled her arm away from Kagura before shooting her a dirty look. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

The group proceeded outside to their transportation for the evening meeting up with Naraku on the way. The middle aged man smiled at the convoy, practically leering at Sara before offering the young woman his arm. "You make a beautiful bride my dear. I only wish your father was here to see it…" He said pecking her on the cheek.

"Thank you sir…" Sara said sweetly.

Kagura thought she might get diabetes from all the sugar the two threw at each other on their way to the venue. But she kept her lips tight and said nothing, keeping herself occupied by staring into Kanna's mirror. As they exited the limo Kagura grabbed Naraku's arm and pulled him to the side.

"What are you doing?" She asked accusingly.

"Well my dear, I am getting ready to walk my old friend's daughter down the aisle. Such a wonderful day for a wedding is it not?" He muttered with a dark grin.

"Whatever you're planning stop. Let Sara go and I will do whatever you want. Just leave her alone." Kagura ground out loosening her grip on the older man's arm.

Naraku smirked at her before grabbing her wrist and twisting it violently. Tears began to almost immediately prick at Kagura's eyes but she simply glared at him. "You my dear are so childish and conceited. This has never been and will never be about you. You are always where I need you to be, even when you are running away. And don't you ever think differently." He growled.

"I will do everything in my power…" Kagura started.

"You have no power, no more than I will you to have. Remember that because in the end, it is I who hold your heart…" He said with a sick grin as the young woman before him became pale. He gently brushed his lips against her cheek before smirking and following behind Sara.


	7. Chapter 7

It is rated M for the overall theme and sexual content.

Disclaimer: I claim to own nothing. Do with that information what you will.

* * *

_Guilt Trip - Chapter 6_

* * *

She frequently wondered just why she was often left at the end of a situation thinking that the choice she made was not a particularly good one. Rin was of course naked again, underneath his body, probably exactly where she belonged. This was a strange thought for her because obviously this is not where he desired her to be or he wouldn't be getting married in… the young woman chanced a look at her clock, three and a half hours, her fifteen minutes had turned into his thirty, great.

She let out a groan unsure as to how he always got her this way. They had a connection even before they became the idiots that they were in this particular moment. Honestly, she couldn't fathom how no one found out; they had been at it like rabbits for almost a decade. Rin glanced at her clock again before cursing under her breath and attempting to roll from under Sesshomaru. But he trapped her underneath him while starring longingly at her neck. His head dipped down so he could nuzzle it.

"Sesshomaru, no more games we have to get ready to go." She muttered. She shifted upwards, opting to pull herself against the headboard in an attempt to evade him but of course it was as always to no avail. He simply followed suit flipping them both and planting her in his lap. He swept her hair to the side and continued starring at what appeared to be her flawless neck.

"Take it off." He demanded suddenly, grasping at her hips so that she couldn't move.

Something akin to fear flashed across her face coupled with a hint of guilt. "You told me not to; the day you got engaged you made me promise so we wouldn't end up like this."

"We are already here Rin, take it off." He said again shaking his head so that his eyes would stop from bleeding red. He once again buried his face in the crook of her neck, holding her to him when she attempted to hold back a moan and shy away.

The young woman paused. Yes, she mused, this had been a bad idea from the start. She could feel his youki building up behind her as he obviously fought with the far less kosher side of himself.

She tried to reason with him before he gave into his nature, his inner youkai who was constantly seeking to be appeased. Because if she didn't, he would do as he desired with no fear of the consequences. And she had to wonder if she was enough to stop him, or if she would even want to. "But you said…" She started softly before he cut her off, tilting her chin to the side so he could capture her eyes.

"It is this Sesshomaru's mark." He growled. His eyes darkened as his beast took over. "Is the lady shamed? She hides this Sesshomaru's mark, does not let him smell himself upon her skin…"

Rin bit her lip as she tried to go over conversations she had with him years ago in case she found herself starring into his eyes and the reason had been all but drained out. For years she had worn a concealment charm to hide the fact that when they were teens they had made what she hated to refer to as a mistake, but if it hadn't been done, she was sure they wouldn't be here. She had to wonder if that damned mark was what called her to him and vice versa so often.

"I'm not ashamed… but you have to mark another so this mark will disappear, you know that right?" She asked. He growled a warning to her prior to pinching her side. Rin yipped before letting out a defeated sigh. This was going to get her nowhere but in even more trouble. "Will you let me go if I do?"

The inu youkai paused seemingly thinking over the deal. He gave her a quick nod, his darkened irises swirling with instinctual emotions that Rin couldn't begin to understand. Rin's fingers slipped over her belly before stopping at an amethyst jeweled ring.

The inconspicuous little charm had kept anyone from truly smelling her or even seeing the crescent shaped scar the sat upon the curve of her neck for almost a decade. And apparently Sesshomaru had a problem with it; though he had never voiced it before, he would often time have her remove it if they were going to be alone for a while. She pulled it out and placed it gently on her nightstand.

Sesshomaru let out a primal purr before muttering a possessive, "_Mine_." His nostrils flaring as he took in her true scent. He nuzzled her neck again, this time causing her to shiver against his form when his tongue flicked out over his mark.

He began shifting again, pushing her into her sheets, all thoughts of time and weddings, and conniving mothers, and spineless fathers, being pushed from his thoughts. His body hadn't had enough of her; he had denied her for so many months. His beast urged him to make up for the lost time.

"You said you would let me go…" Rin muttered accusingly as her dark hair fanned out around her nude body.

"_Mine_."

He starred at her for a moment. And she brought her hand to his face to caress his cheek. "I'm sorry for this…" She muttered before hauling her hand back and slapping him.

His eyes flashed red for a moment before returning to their molten gold, his inner youkai stepping back. In this moment's distraction, Rin pulled herself from under him and fled to the other side of the room grabbing her robe and wrapping it back around her body.

His fingers moved to touch the slap mark that she had left on his face before he looked over to her. "Rin, I didn't think I would…" He began to mutter.

"You can't see me anymore until you mark Sara." She said defiantly. "Apparently, neither of us has figured out how to act our age when we are alone. But we have everyone else fooled…"

The youkai looked as though he wanted to object but he didn't. Instead he pushed himself off of her bed before heading to her bedroom door. "I'll get dressed in the den and leave first."

"Okay…" Rin said letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Sesshomaru didn't look back as he closed her room door behind him. Rin quickly slipped her belly button ring back in before hurrying around her room in an attempt to distract herself as she got ready. She didn't even notice the tears as they streamed down her face.


End file.
